Development of new technology is proposed for increase the sensitivity, signal-to-noise ratio and precision of most widely used enzyme-mediated analytical assays. Except that, it can be employed for significant reducing the time of analysis and sparing costly materials. Preliminary results using model systems demonstrated the potential of the proposed technology: the amplification method allowed increasing the sensitivity of the enzyme detection 10-20-fold, compared to conventional procedures. It was also possible to reduce time of analysis 3-5-fold. Since this technology is based on the use of a general approach, it can be employed not only for immunoassays but other enzyme-mediated analytical biochemical methods. We propose to further improve and optimize the new technology, so as to generate routine technique suitable for clinical practice. We expect this development will provide less expensive method for the detection of physiologically active substances in body fluids. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The diagnosis of diseases is increasingly demanding the efficient and accurate quantitative determination of physiologically active substances in body fluids (see page 20 for details on market analysis). The cost of analysis using the proposed methods is supposed to be significantly smaller, compared to that for the conventional assays. The availability of advantages of our amplification method such as increase in the sensitivity, shortening the time of analysis and sparing of costly materials allow us to believe that the new products manufactured on the basis of this technology have a great commercial potential.